


Ultimatum

by withasideoflesbian



Series: Late to the Drabble Tag 6 Party [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: slight descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Emma/Ingrid - last chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

“This is your last chance, Ingrid. I can’t keep doing this – whatever _this_ relationship is, with you if you keep hurting citizens. Y’know the ones I am supposed to _protect_?” Her frustration at her mother is making her pace back and forth across the wooden floor.

“Emma, I’m sorry I’ve made your job harder but honestly, he deserved it.” Ingrid has stood up now, hands outstretched in a peaceful manner, trying to prevent her daughter from wearing a hole through her floor and into her shop.

A disbelieving laugh floods to Ingrid’s ears “He deserved it? He _deserved_ it? He’s a dwarf. A pain in my ass, but what did Leroy do to _deserve_ it?” Realisation dawns on Ingrid, she should have known the little weasel would have lied to try and make things easier on himself.

“The things he said Emma, about you, about Regina, Elsa, your other mother and me? They were terrible. And I know I should have been better for you, I shouldn’t have lashed out. But Emma, I just saw red. He’s lucky I only punched him, I could have done much, much worse.”

Emma’s frantic pacing pauses, she turns towards Ingrid who, in turn opens her arms. “I- I didn’t realise. I’m sorry. I mean, what you did was totally wrong. But uh, thanks for protecting me and our family.”

Ingrid knows what her daughter wants, what she _needs._ She gathers Emma into her arms, cradlers her to her chest and whispers into her ear: “Why don’t we grab a bath and head to bed?”


End file.
